And Then Something Changed
by PowderDuff
Summary: Katniss and Peeta have always been best friends. Everything was always platonic between the two of them. But after a night of drunken texting, something shifts in their relationship and neither can ignore the new feelings growing between them.
1. Chapter 1

**And Then Something Changed**

**Chapter 1**

_* Ding*  
Your captain has turned on the fasten seatbelt sign._

Katniss stretched her arms above her head and checked her watch. Two more hours until her plane lands and she gets to see _him_. Her cheeks flush now when she thinks of Peeta, which never used to happen before. She picks up her phone and looks back at the texts they shared last night.

Peeta: What? You want to play 21 questions? What are we, back in middle school? You must be very bored, or very drunk

Katniss: A little of both, but come on! I'm celebrating, I'm coming home after 3 months in the arctic!

Peeta: Ok, ok, you go first. I'm going to have to get on your level for this. I'll grab my rum.

Katniss groaned. "Why did I always text him when I was drunk?" she mumbled to her self as she continued to scroll through her texts. She had missed Peeta, and though they knew just about everything about each other, she had wanted to know more that night.

Peeta: I'm not going to answer that.

Katniss: Boo! You have to, it's against the rules

Peeta: Let me see the rulebook

Katniss: It's a simple yes or no

Peeta: Asking me whether or not I masturbate to you is NOT a simple yes or no, Katniss

Katniss: Fine, you asked me personal questions, but mine is over the line?

Peeta: Yes

Katniss: Yes, it's over the line?

Peeta: No. Yes to your question.

She felt her heart clutch and her cheeks flush. She shifted uncomfortably in her seat. Why had she asked him that? Damn that whiskey. She had always been curious, and she did find her self, on more than one occasion, thinking about Peeta in not such a PG light, but she never thought he did too.

She was worried this would ruin their friendship, but he still confirmed with her that he would be picking her up from the airport when she arrived.

She put her phone away and pulled out her laptop. She looked through the photos she had taken over her 3 months at the Arctic National Wildlife Refuge in Fairbanks Alaska. She loved her job, she worked as a free-lance photographer, and it allowed her to travel all over, but lately she wanted to stay in one place. Traveling was getting very lonely, which was an odd thing since Katniss prided herself in being very independent.

Her airplane taxied to the gate and she walked to the baggage claim. There he was. Peeta was standing at the baggage claim and Katniss raked her eyes over him. His blonde hair was shorter than the last time she saw him, he was wearing a blue button up shirt that was pushed up above his elbows and jeans. He looked really, _really, _good.

"Katniss!" he saw her and moved to her with his arms open. "Peet!" Katniss giggled and half ran into his arms, he lifted her off of the grown and spun her around. As he was putting her down they froze their mouths an inch apart. Katniss felt a hunger, a want, a need to kiss him, but soon, he was unwrapping his arms from behind her and stepping away.

Peeta cleared his throat and avoided eye contact. There was an awkward silence for a few beats as they both just stared as the baggage started to spin around the claim area. Things were never awkward between them, Katniss felt dread and regret. Peeta turned his head to look at her up and down, a way he had looked at her 100 times.

"So, how was your flight?" Peeta said, finally breaking the silence. "Oh, uh, it was, you know, long" She said, staring straight ahead, tugging on her braid. "Right" Peeta responded. He suddenly reached over and gave her a side hug "I really missed you", "I missed you too" Katniss said while allowing herself to look into the blue eyes of her best friend.

Once she collected her baggage they walked out to Peeta's car. Their walk was mostly silent, and Katniss spent most the time staring at her shoes. She silently cursed herself for their texting, she didn't like things being awkward between them. He was her best friend, he was all she had now that Prim, her sister, was in medical school and too busy to answer her phone calls. She must of let out a sigh, because she could feel Peeta's eyes looking her over.

"Hey, about last night…" Peeta started

"I know, god, I'm so sorry, I was drunk…" Katniss interrupted

"No, no don't be sorry, seriously, we don't need to apologize or be awkward around each other, let's just, you know, go back to normal" Peeta offered. Why had he answered that question? Now she could barely look at him.

"I'd really like that" Katniss responded with a smile and turned towards him. Peeta wrapped her in another hug and Katniss breathed in that Peeta smell.

"Hey, I have some good news to tell you, how about I make you dinner at my place?" Peeta said after he let Katniss go.

"Oh, you have no idea how much I missed your cooking! Yes, please, that sounds amazing" Katniss exclaimed

Once back at Peetas apartment, Katniss walked around the familiar space, she had been here more times than she could count. She loved the smell of it, how neat he always kept it, and how everything was just…Peeta. She picked up the Elephant trinket she had sent him from Thailand and turned it over in her hand. When she set it down she noticed he had all of the trinkets she had given him over the years, even the friendship bracelet she made him back in elementary school. The bracelet was draped over the corner of a picture of them at their high school graduation. They had been best friends for so long, how had she never noticed how handsome he was until now. She knows that other girls had thought so, and were insanely jealous of their relationship, but Peeta never seemed interested in them. She turned to look at him. He was in the kitchen kneading dough, zoned out on what he was doing.

She took her camera out of her bag and started taking pictures of him. She couldn't help it, he looked so at ease, so handsome, her Peeta. He snapped out of what he was thinking about and looked up to her and smirked as she took another photo.

"Why all the pictures of boring old me?" He asked with a smile

"Oh, just taking a picture of Peeta in his natural environment" she teased. She hopped up on the bar stool that faced the kitchen. She watched him work, and they were both silent for a long time.

"I've missed this" Katniss said finally. Peeta looked up at her after putting the bread in the oven. "I have too, I feel like it's been forever".

The two started at each other from across the kitchen, both taking each other in. Neither was sure how long they sat like that, but it was Katniss this time that broke the tension. She hopped off the stool and walked over to the couch and turned on the T.V.

"Anything good on?" Peeta called from the kitchen as he prepared the Chicken Kiev for their dinner.

"Uh, hmm…looks like Thor is on, any interest? Oh wait, Dance Moms reruns!" Katniss responded as she tucked her legs up underneath her.

Peeta laughed as he watched her. She was beautiful, he had always known that, but after not seeing her for 3 months, his eyes were greedily taking her all in. Her dark hair braided into her usual braid, her stormy eyes fixated on the T.V., her tiny figure in a hoodie and jeans. The timer dinged and brought him back to reality.

"Dinner is ready!" he called once he checked the doneness of everything. He brought the food to the dinning table and then went back to the kitchen to open a bottle of wine. "Red or white?" he called to Katniss as she sat down at the table.

"Hmm, white" she called back. He brought the wine to the table with two glasses and poured them each a glass.

"So, tell me, what's this good news?" Katniss asked as he sat down across from her. "The expansion is complete! I now have a bakery slash café!" He exclaimed with a huge smile, which Katniss had to return, his smiles were intoxicating. She was ecstatic for him. "Oh, Peeta! That's fantastic! I am so happy for you" she reached across the table to grab his hand. Their fingers laced together and they stared at each other, smiling. Katniss could feel the heat radiating from their hands. She looked at their hands and sadly, removed her hand from his and picked up her wine glass. She cleared her throat and shook her head, trying to stop her cheeks from turning red. "To you" She said, raising her glass in a toast. Peeta smiled and clinked his glass against hers. Both took sips with out looking at each other. Peeta could still feel the heat where she had touched his hand. There was definitely something different between them now.


	2. Chapter 2

Notes: Thank you all so much for the follows and the sweet reviews. This is the fist time I posted a Fanfic so I was very nervous. There is a lot of talent on the website. If you notice any typos or have any other criticism (negative or positive), as long as it's constructive, please post it. Also, if any of you are on Tumblr, you should follow me . Sorry the chapter last time was so short, I am very busy right now, and I might not be able to update again for a while.

Chapter 2

After dinner Peeta cleared the table and Katniss picked up her third (or was it her fourth?) glass of wine and took it to the couch to relax. She was very, very tired, after the flight and rich, delicious food, not to mention the wine; all she wanted to do was sit on the couch and not much else.

Peeta picked up the bottle of wine and noticed it was nearly empty. He smiled and looked over at Katniss drinking out of her glass. He had only one glass with dinner; he wanted to be able to take Katniss back to her home when she was ready. He took the remaining wine over to the living room and set the bottle on the coffee table. "You almost finished the whole bottle by yourself there, champ". Katniss looked up and blushed "Oh, shit, really? Peeta I'm sorry, it's just so good!" Peeta laughed and shook his head and walked back to the kitchen to finish cleaning up. "As long as it's not a repeat of last night and you try to get all of my secrets out of me, I do not mind that your drink all my wine" Peeta teased from the kitchen.

Katniss looked at Peeta cleaning in the kitchen and thought back to their texting and felt her heart skip and beat and warmth spread across her. "I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable, Peeta".

"You didn't, I was just worried you would think of me differently, I don't know, like I was a _pervert_ or something". Peeta said, not looking up from the dishes in the sink, but Katniss could see the blush spreading across his face. She could see the worry in his furrowed brow.

"No. No Peeta, no way. I would never think that about you! You're my best friend and you will always be my best friend" Katniss said getting up from the couch and walking towards Peeta in the kitchen. She didn't like seeing him like this, she wanted to comfort him, to let him know she didn't think about him differently. But she did think about him differently. She let her mind wander to him masturbating to her, her Peeta with his hands on his cock, thinking about _her_ to come to his completion. She _loved_ that thought. She had used that very thought that night to reach her own orgasm with her own hand.

"Always?" he asked as he looked up and realized Katniss was right in front of him.

"Always." Katniss confirmed and touched his arm. She looked into the bright blue eyes of Peeta as he looked back at her. Some emotion clouded his eyes that Katniss couldn't quite read as his eyes shifted down to her lips. Out of almost anticipation, Katniss licked her lips and Peeta's mouth opened slightly. Katniss took another step towards him, her body moving on it's own. But Peeta closed his mouth, his jaw flexed and took a step back and looked at his feet.

Not like this. Peeta thought to him self. Not when she is drunk. No. He ran his hand up the back of his neck and looked up to Katniss. He could see the hurt in her face, her hand just now dropping down to her side from where she once touched his arm. "I, uh, I think I should take you home, Kat, you need to get unpacked, and uh, it's getting late".

"Oh…yeah…ok" Katniss stammered and looked away and felt her cheeks turn red and the hurt shoot through her body. What was she doing? She felt so embarrassed. It seemed like Peeta didn't want more from their relationship. So, she had to shove these feeling down and stop getting drunk around him.

Katniss started packing up her camera and got the rest of her things together. Peeta grabbed his keys and they walked out of the apartment together. Katniss stared at her feet the whole walk and stared out the window the whole drive home. Peeta didn't try to start a conversation; he didn't really know what to say to her. When they got to Katniss's home she got out the car and turned to look at Peeta the first time since at his apartment expecting him to say something, anything. He looked to her and wished her a good night. "Thanks. You too." Katniss said and shut the car door and walked to her house with out turning around.

The next day at work Katniss's head and body hurt from the wine that she drank last night, and a little from the rejection from Peeta. She didn't like thinking about it, but it just kept creeping up into her mind.

While scrolling through the pictures that she took in the Artic and selecting the ones she was going to send to print, she came across the pictures she took of Peeta. She stopped and stared at him, he was so damned handsome. She looked at his broad shoulders, his forearms flexed while kneading the dough, his shirt hugging his muscular chest and that intoxicating smile.

"Hey Katnip"

Katniss practically jumped out of her skin and whipped around to find Gale Hawthorne, her co-worker, standing behind her.

"Jesus, Gale, you scared me half to death!"

"Lost in thought staring at pictures of your boyfriend, there, Katniss?" He asked with a smirk as he looked over her shoulder at her computer.

"What? Uh, no, no he's not-not my boyfriend" Katniss stammered as she quickly closed the pictures so Gale couldn't look at them anymore. She turned back to face him and found him looking her up and down. Her skin crawled. They had hooked up once at an office party a year ago and the guy couldn't get over it and realize she wasn't interested.

"Not your boyfriend, you say, but I think you'd like him to be, huh?" He asked in a teasing voice as he stepped further into her cubical.

"Did you need something?" Katniss snapped at him, almost defensively. She was already nursing a wounded pride; she didn't need Gale Hawthorne, of all people, to be poking fun at her too.

"Just glad to see you back, is all. " He said, still staring at her. "You were gone for, what, three months?" He asked, like he didn't already know how long she was gone, or when she would be back.

"Yep. Three months." Katniss said flatly and turned away from him, hoping he would get the hint that she wanted to be left alone.

"I missed seeing you around. Do you want to get lunch with me around noon?" he asked Katniss's back.

"Uh, oh, yeah, no thanks, Gale, I uh, I have a lot of work to get done here, uh, sorry" Katniss said acting like she was too busy to even look at him as she gave his answer.

"Another time then" She heard Gale say as he left her cubical.

Katniss let out a sigh and opened up her pictures again and selected the pictures she took of Peeta. She started to delete them, but then moved them to another file and saved them. She liked them too much to delete them, even if they did bring up hurt feelings.

Katniss lost herself in her work of writing descriptions of each of the pictures she had taken over the months when her phone buzzed with a text. She picked it up and her heart lurched when she saw it was from Peeta.

"Hey, hope your day is going well, can I pick you up after work? We should talk"

Katniss had taken the bus to work today, and would not mind not having to take it back home at night. But what did Peeta want to talk about? She felt nervous, but quickly texted a response.

"Yeah, sure, I should get done here around 7"

She put her phone down and tried to get back to her work but now all she could think about was what Peeta wanted to talk about. She assumed it was about how they should stay just friends and that she should also slow down on all the drinking because she was consistently making a fool of herself. Katniss closed her eyes trying to make the thoughts go away and groaned.

At 6:45 Katniss closed down her work and shut down her computer. Most of her co-workers had left earlier and the place was pretty empty and eerily quiet. She took the elevator down and walked out side to wait for Peeta.

She couldn't shake the feeling she was being watched. The hair on the back of her neck stood up. She looked around and didn't see anyone, but she crossed her arms over her chest and shivered. She wished it wasn't so damn dark out.

She pulled out her phone and checked for new messages. Peeta had texted seven minutes ago to say that he was about to head out and should be in front of her office around 7. She checked the time on her phone and it read 6:53.

"Hey Katnip"

Katniss practically screamed and jumped around to see Gale standing in the shadows.

"What the fuck, Gale?!" Katniss yelled at him. "Are you actually trying to give me a heart attack?!" She pressed a hand to her chest and tried to catch her breath.

Gale walked towards her with out saying anything and Katniss took an automatic step back, she didn't like the look in Gale's eyes as he approached her.

"What are you-" She started to ask but Gale grabbed her roughly and pulled her into him and crashed his lips on to hers. She balled her hands into fists and pounded on him to let her go. But he was stronger than her and easily pulled and dragged her into the ally by her office. She bit down on Gale's lip, hard, and tasted blood. "Agh!" Gale groaned and placed a hand around Katniss's neck and brought his other hand up to his lip and touched where Katniss had bit him and saw that he was bleeding. "What the hell, Katniss? I know you want me," He said with his hand still around her neck, holding her against the brick wall of the alleyway.

"Let me go, Gale!" Katniss said angrily. And struggled against his hand. He slapped her with the hand that he had touched his lip with.

Katniss felt the stinging of the impact against her cheek, her ears ringing. She closed her eyes and expected another slap, but suddenly Gale's hand was no longer on her neck and she thought she heard a scuffle.

She opened her eyes to see that Peeta had tackled Gale to the ground and the two were wrestling on the ground. Peeta pinned Gale to the ground and was yelling something through gritted teeth. He punched Gale once in the face and got off of him. He put his arm protectively around Katniss and directed her out of the alley.

Peeta kept looking back to make sure Gale wasn't following them. He didn't take his arm off of Katniss until he had her in the front seat of his car. He walked to other side of the car and got in to he driver side.

Katniss could see he was fuming. She had never seen him like this, so angry. It was _really _sexy. She brought her hand up to her face and felt her cheek beginning to swell and tears were falling out her eyes. Was she crying? She quickly wiped the tears away so Peeta wouldn't see.

"You ok, Katniss?" Peeta asked as he started the car. "Katniss?" He asked again when she didn't respond.

"Yeah, yeah I'm ok. Thank you Peeta, god, I don't know what got into him"

"Who the fuck was that?" Peeta asked, still anger in his voice

"Gale Hawthorne, one of my co-workers"

Peeta mumbled something under his breath and his car accelerated as they got onto the highway.

"Sorry I was late, Katniss, fuck, that son of a bitch" he punched his steering wheel.

Katniss couldn't take her eyes off of Peeta. God he was sexy when he was mad, he had saved her, _saved her. _

Peeta looked over at her and noticed her hand holding her cheek. His brow furred and worry over took the anger in his eyes. He reached over and took her chin between his thumb and finger and looked at her and at the road and back. "Did that fucker hit you? I thought I got to him before he hit you!"

"It's fine Peeta, I'm fine" Katniss said, but kept her hand over her cheek.

"Let me see it, Katniss"

Katniss took her hand away from her cheek and Peeta looked at her and shook his head, "We need to get ice on that, it's already swelling". He moved his hand from her chin and slid it down her arm and took her hand in his. Katniss laced her fingers into his and continued to stare at Peeta as he stared out at the road.

She felt so safe with him. She felt the warmth in her growing as she stared him. She looked down at their hands and placed her other hand on top of them. Peeta looked over at her and squeezed her hand with his, and she squeezed back as a response. He smirked and then looked back at the road.

They exited the highway and came to a stop at a light. Peeta turned to look at Katniss who was still looking at him. "I'm so sorry I was late…" Peeta said again, sadness in his eyes as he looked at her cheek.

"Don't be Peeta, you didn't know anything was going to happen, it's not your fault". They continued to stare at each other and time seemed to stand still. Until a car behind them honked and they both jumped. They laughed and Peeta took his hand out from hers and put it on the steering wheel and continued to drive on towards Katniss's house.

Peeta pulled up into Katniss's drive way and put the car and park. Neither moved to get out of the car. Katniss turned toward Peeta and undid her seat belt. Peeta turned toward her, his eyes still filled with worry. "Do you want me to come inside?" He asked her. Katniss almost immediately said yes, but then remembered that she hadn't unpacked yesterday and everything inside was a mess. "No, that's ok Peeta. I think I'll just take a shower and go to bed". Peeta looked a little crest fallen but nodded his head and looked down.

There were a few beats of silence as Katniss stared at the boy who had just saved her. Who knows what Gale would have done to her if he hadn't gotten there when he did? "You said you wanted to talk in your text message, did you still want to?" Katniss asked him.

He looked up to her, "Oh, no it's fine, we can talk another day, it was nothing important, you need your rest".

They started at each other and Katniss reached over and touched his cheek. "Thank you, Peeta". He leaned into her touch and his eyes moved to Katniss's lips. This time Peeta leaned in, "Katniss…"

Katniss moved her hand from his cheek to the back of his head and moved his head to hers and put her lips on his. Sparks flew and a hunger grew inside Peeta. He moved his hands up and cupped her face, careful of her hurt cheek. Their lips moved together and Katniss sucked on Peeta's bottom lip. Peeta groaned deep in his throat, broke the kiss and put his forehead on hers.

Katniss sighed, reached for the door handle and went to exit the car. "Katniss" Peeta stopped her and she turned to look at him. His eyes were dark with that emotion that she had seen before. She waited for him to say something but he just started at her and she stared back. "That was…" he said finally, a smile spreading across his face. Katniss smiled, "I know" she responded. Peeta smiled at her "Have a good night, Katniss" "You too, Peeta" and she got out of his car and walked towards her door. She turned back and found Peeta watching her walk up to her house. She waved to him and opened up her door, walked inside, shut the door and locked it. She leaned up against it and slid to the floor. She smiled and touched her hand to her lips.

After stepping out of the shower and getting ready for bed she received a text message. She looked at her phone and saw a message from Peeta, "Why haven't we done that before?"

Katniss couldn't help the huge smile on her face, it hurt her swollen cheek "I don't know, it was pretty great" she responded. Placing her hand on her cheek.

"Want to come over tomorrow? I'd like to see how that cheek is healing" Peeta texted back almost instantly.

She grabbed the ice pack and placed it on her cheek and texted back, "Sure, I'll text you when I get up tomorrow" She decided she wasn't going to go to work. She didn't want to see Gale.

She got into bed and couldn't help the excited butterflies in her stomach. She also could not stop smiling. _Why haven't we done that before? _He must of felt the same spark she did. She couldn't wait for tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Ooh god Peeta!"

Katniss moaned as she dug her nails into Peeta's back. Peeta, loving the sounds of her moans, thrust his thick cock deeper into her. He dipped his head down and nibbled on her neck.

"Oooh oh! Yes! Fuck yes!"

"Oh Katniss, you're so _fucking tight_" Peeta moaned into her ear. Bringing her to the edge…

"Oh!" Katniss woke from her dream with a start. She was soaking wet and still felt the pleasure and heat from her dream of Peeta. She brushed the hair from her face and collapsed on her pillow. Her face was flushed and she felt a smile creep on her face as she recalled her dream. Why did she have to wake up?

She reached over to her nightstand and picked up her phone. It was 8:30am. She had a lot of missed calls and texts from Gale. She scrolled through them, not really paying attention to what they said, just to avoid the annoying alert on her phone about unread messages.

They all explained something about him being drunk, him loving her, him jealous about Peeta, him feeling like he could never make it up to her.

No. No he couldn't.

There was also a text message from Peeta. Her heart lurched and a smile exploded on her face.

"Hey Kat, I have to go in to the bakery this morning, you should stop by for breakfast, on the house ;)"

That sounded like a great way to start the morning, seeing him in his element. She loved the way Peeta looked when he was cooking, he was so at ease.

She got up and hopped into the shower to get ready. She couldn't forget her dream and she couldn't keep the smile off of her face.

Having him for real must be mind blowing if a dream could make her feel like _this_.

After her shower Katniss got dressed in some jeans and a blouse that she loved. It was one that Peeta had mentioned once that he thought she looked beautiful in. It was orange, and the neckline creped down just so that it showed the beginning of her cleavage.

She looked herself over in the mirror and shrugged. She couldn't see anything special in the mirror, but all that mattered to her was how Peeta saw her.

She grabbed her keys and headed to the bus to go to Peeta's bakery.

When she arrived she sees Peeta leaning over the counter chatting up a pretty girl. Katniss watches, frozen, as the girl laughs at something Peeta said and tosses her hair over her shoulder. Jealousy ripped through her like a tidal wave, she almost felt like leaving.

Then, all of a sudden, she is picked up off her feet and spun in a circle. She laughs and swats at the golden, muscular, forearms that are around her middle. She is put back on her feet but the hands move to her hips as she turns to see Finnick standing behind her.

"Hey, stranger" Finnick says through a crooked smile.

"Finnick Odair, you look the exact same", Katniss replies not making a move to remove the hands on her hips. Usually she wouldn't allow this type of touching, but she can feel Peeta's eyes on them.

"You look better each time I see you," he says, leaning in until their lips are almost touching.

Katniss stands her ground. She knows Finnick, they're old friends, he's a terrible flirt, but when the day is done, he is head over heels, incurably, in love with another girl.

Someone clears their throat behind them, which makes Finnick drop his hands from Katniss's hips and take a step back. Katniss turns to see Peeta standing behind her looking between her and Finnick.

"Did you need something, Odair?"

Peeta moves forward so he is standing next to Katniss.

A wide smile creeps on to Finnick's face as he looks at Peeta and then to Katniss. But he reads Katniss's face and says nothing.

"Yes, actually, I am here for my order" Finnick goes to walk toward to counter but stops to grab Katniss's hand

"We need to catch up sometime, I think there are things I have missed," He says with a wink, and one last look at Peeta. He then walked to the counter to talk to the large man behind the counter.

Katniss can't help the flush of red that creeps on to her face at Finnick's words. Peeta turns to look at her. His expression softens as he stares at her.

His hand goes to her face and he brushes her cheek. "You healed perfectly" His eyes then wander down her body and she can feel her body temperature rising under his eyes.

"You look beautiful. How about you take a seat and Thresh and I will make you some breakfast" he says gesturing to his assistant, who was handing Finnick's order over.

She goes and sits in a booth while Peeta goes back behind the counter.

As Finnick leaves he stops where Katniss is seating and leans down until his lips are practically touching her ear

"Since when have you and Mellark been a couple?"

But he doesn't wait for an answer, he just flashes his crooked smile and walks out the door.

She watched him leave and noticed that Peeta did too. He walked over with her food and placed it in front of her. Bacon, eggs, cheese buns and hot chocolate.

"I thought Finnick was with Annie"

"He is"

"He sure doesn't act like it"

Katniss looked up from the food and into Peeta's eyes, and she saw they were already looking at her.

"Who was the girl at the counter?"

"Oh, Delly? She's a regular."

Katniss drummed her fingers on the table and looked at her food.

"Were you jealous?" Peeta asked

"Were you?" Katniss retorted, locking eyes with Peeta. Peeta smiled and then shifted his gaze to the food in front of Katniss.

Are you going to eat?"

Katniss looked down at the food in front of her and her stomach growled as if on queue but she noticed that Peeta hadn't brought any food for himself.

"While you watch me?"

Peeta laughed and grabbed a biscuit and tossed it into his mouth.

"There" he said through a mouth full of biscuit and smirked at her as he chewed. Katniss grabbed a biscuit and took a large bite out it. They were still warm; Peeta knew that his cheese buns were her favorite.

After eating and drinking her hot chocolate with Peeta, everything was back to normal. They talked and joked, it was back to being easy and Katniss couldn't have been happier.

"How long to have to work?" Katniss asked after she finished the last delicious sip of her hot chocolate.

"I can leave whenever I want, Thresh has got it handled, I just wanted to make you breakfast and for you to be able to see my new expansion" he said smiling at her and gesturing towards his restaurant.

"Its beautiful Peeta, I'm so happy for you" she smiled and reached to take his hand in hers.

He laced his fingers with hers and sighed. "Do you want to get out of her?" he asked still looking at their hands.

"Sure." Katniss responded, she hoped not too quickly.

Peeta got up and talked to Thresh about any duties that needed to be done in his absence and then walked over and grabbed Katniss's hand and led her out of the restaurant.

* * *

Once back at Peeta's apartment, Katniss suddenly felt very nervous. She fiddled with the bottom of her shirt while Peeta turned on the T.V. and sat on the couch.

She walked over and sat down, leaving a cushion of space between them. He looked at the space and up at her.

"What do you want to watch?"

"Oh, I don't even know what is on"

Why, suddenly, was it so awkward between them? There was a _tension_ that she couldn't shake. Katniss knew it wasn't just her, wasn't just because of the dream that she had.

Peeta left the channel to what it was on and a news channel broadcast filled the silence between them.

"Katniss…" Peeta started and then stopped. She turned her head to face him and saw him looking at the remote, removing dust from between the numbers.

"Yeah?" she prompted, hoping he would finish what was on his mind.

"I don't know, do you think we should talk about last night, you know, the kiss, and whatever"

"What about it?"

Peeta took a deep sigh and turned to face her. He was looking anywhere but her eyes.

"I just…well…I…" he started but couldn't find the words

"Hey, if you don't feel that way, just say so" Katniss replied, feeling suddenly very defensive.

"No, no, it's not that, shit, of course I feel that way about you" Peeta replied, still looking anywhere but Katniss's eyes.

"So, what is it?" Katniss asked, turning her whole body to face him on the couch. She wanted to see his face, see if she could read him.

"I just…I care so much about you. I could completely lose myself in you. You're the only girl I have known for sure that I love and I don't think I could move forward with you unless I knew you felt the same about me." Peeta finished and looked up into Katniss's eyes.

Katniss felt the weight of his words. _He loved her_. Instead of making her feel scared, or even uncomfortable, what she felt was relieved. She was so used to Peeta breaking her advances or making it seem like he didn't care about her as much, when in reality he was just scared to get hurt.

"Peeta, it took me far too long to realize how much I care about you" Katniss said as she crawled towards him on the couch, closing the space between them. She locked eyes with him and continued.

"I want to lose myself in you, you're the first boy I have ever felt this way about and you're my best friend. I only want to be with you"

Katniss finished; her face was only inches away from Peeta's. Peeta lifted his hand off of the couch and brushed some strands of hair that had fallen into Katniss's face and them cupped her cheek. He searched her eyes then pressed his lips against hers.

Katniss sighed and kissed him back. His tongue pushed her lips apart so it could explore her mouth. Her tongue massaged his and he moaned.

She crawled up on his lap, not breaking the kiss, and felt that he was already erect. She gasped against his mouth but them grinded up and down his length. He moaned and broke their kiss. Pressed his forehead against here and tried to catch his breath.

Katniss moved her hips up and down his hardness again, feeling the pleasure of the movement herself.

"Fuck" Peeta moaned and grabbed on to the hair behind her head and pulled her down into a full kiss.

Their bodies continued to grind against each other. Katniss could not believe how impossibly good it felt to have him under her.

Peeta's hands moved from her hips and up under her shirt to her back and back down to her hips. Katniss's hands were tangled in Peeta's hair.

She reached down the hem of her shirt and pulled it up over her head and tossed it on to the ground. Peeta's eyes looked her up and down and he moved his hand to cup her breast and stroke her nipple over the thin fabric of her bra.

"Ooh" Katniss moaned, throwing her head back.

"You're so beautiful, Katniss" Peeta said, barely louder than a whisper.

He reached around and grabbed the clasp of her bra and looked into Katniss's eyes for permission. She nodded her head and he undid her bra and it fell to the ground.

He moved his head down and took her nipple into his mouth.

"Oh god, Peeta!" Katniss moaned, her hands holding his head in place on her right breast.

He suckled and nibbled on her slightly and Katniss moaned in delight. She started to grind on him again, bringing a moan from Peeta's mouth against her breast.

He left her breast to kiss her on the lips again. Their kiss was passionate, their tongues exploring each other's mouths.

Peeta gripped Katniss's back, pinned her against him and, with little effort, lifted her up and put her underneath him on the couch.

He moved his kisses from her mouth to her jaw, to her neck, kissing, sucking and nibbling his way.

Katniss's hands moved up his back and she dug her nails into the fabric of his shirt. He responded by lifted up and removing it and tossing it on the ground. It was Katniss's turn to take his body in. His shoulders where broad and strong, and his abs flexed as he caught his breath, he was beautiful. She reached towards his chest with hunger, wanting him, all of him.

He bent back down to her and kissed her lips. Katniss wrapped her legs around him, and he grinded against her. She moaned, she could tell how badly she wanted him inside her. She was growing impatient.

Peeta broke their kiss again and breathlessly asked if Katniss wanted to move into his bedroom.

Katniss responded by kissing him again as he lifted her off of the couch. Katniss kept her legs wrapped around him. He held her up by cupping her ass and carried her with ease. But as their kisses increased the hunger he pressed her back up against the wall by his bedroom.

"I want you, so bad" Peeta growled into Katniss's mouth.

Peeta moved them into his bedroom and they plopped down onto the bed. Katniss fumbled with his belt while still kissing Peeta, she couldn't get enough of his kisses. Peeta removed his jeans and kicked them to the floor and Katniss couldn't help but notice the large erection that created a tent in his boxers.

She looks up and meets Peeta's eyes. They're dark with desire, and she reached up and touched his face. He brought his head down and their lips meet and it was almost electric. She can feel his lips through every part of her body. He pressed his body down on to her and the sensation sparks up all of her nerve endings.

Katniss's hand wanders down and grasps ahold of his cock and pumps him up and down. Peeta sucks in a harsh gasp and breaks their kiss, his eyes closed

"Fuck, Katniss"

"I need you, Peeta, now"

Katniss's patience for how slow this was going was at it end. She wanted him now.

Peeta moved down to unbutton her jeans and she lifted her hips up off of the bed to help. One he removed her jeans his hand went down to cup her between her legs and he rubbed his hand against her.

"Oh, you're so wet"

All Katniss could do was moan in response. His hand against her was almost too much for he to handle. Every nerve ending was raw.

Peeta hopped off the bed and opened up his night stand and removed a condom. He removed his boxers and Katniss stared at his erection. It was the most beautiful penis she had ever seen. It was much larger than she had imagined in her fantasies about him.

Peeta crawled back onto the bed, reached up and cupped Katniss's face in his hand and leaded down and gave her a soft kiss on the lips.

"You don't know how long I've wanted this," he said with a shy smile.

He moved back down and removed her underwear and tossed them on the ground.

Peeta watched Katniss for a reaction and then his eyes moved down to her breasts rising and falling with her breath and then down to take in the rest of her. Here she was, his dream girl, naked in front of him, wanting him as much as he's wanted her.

He dipped his head down and licked her wet folds.

"Oh! Fuck, Peeta, yes"

"God, you taste so _fucking_ good"

He goes down and licks her again and then kisses a trail up her stomach, to her breasts and takes each of her pained nipples in to his mouth, then moved to kiss her neck.

Katniss moved her hands to his back and the back of his head. Holding him against her. He moved and she felt his erection at her entrance.

Peeta reached down and grabs his aching cock and positioned himself and slowly entered her.

"Ohh! Oooh!" Katniss moaned and a shudder went through her body

Peeta crashed his lips against hers and she met his hunger with a wild and heated frenzy of wetness, moans and whimpers.

Katniss met Peeta's hips and they rock together.

"Katniss, fuck, you're so tight"

His hands move and grab on to Katniss's breasts and he squeezes and rubs them. A new whimper escapes Katniss's mouth.

It all feels too good, too impossibly good to be real.

Katniss continued to meet each of his thrusts, and wraped her legs around his hips, allowing him to be able to get deeper into her.

"Ohh fuck" Peeta exhaled, and pressed his forehead against hers. His eyes meet hers and he moved his hands up to cupped her face and brought her into a passionate kiss, his thrusts picking up pace.

Katniss continued to meet each of his thrust. He felt so good inside her. She can feel her organism starting to build.

"Peeta…"

Katniss tightened her thighs against his sides, feeling the almost excruciating pleasure building up inside her. She doesn't think she is going to last much longer, he feel too good, she wanted him too much.

"Katniss…" Peeta's breaths were coming out more ragged. He raked his nails down her sides and cupped her ass.

Katniss feels like her eyes are going to roll into the back of her head. It's all too much, she is about to come undone.

With one last thrust, they both groan and their swollen lips crash against each other. They moan into each other and unravel in each other's arms.

Peeta continues to move his hips, but Katniss is completely undone. She's exhausted. She can feel the tremor and jerks of his cock shuddering inside of her.

Peeta crashes down on top of her. Katniss's sore nipples pressed against his diaphragm.

"Fuck Katniss, that was…"

"Amazing" Katniss finished.

Peeta pressed his forehead against her and they both tried to catch their breath. Slowly, Peeta removed himself from her and pushed himself up off of the bed.

Katniss watched him walk to the bathroom to dispose of the condom.

He walked back in and crawled on to the bed next to her and kissed her on the lips, the tip of her nose, and her forehead.

"You're so amazing, I am still not sure that this isn't just a dream"

"Want to hear a secret?" Katniss asked resting her head on his chest, listening to his rapid heart beat.

Peeta wrapped his arms around her small frame and brought her against him.

"Sure"

"I had a dream about you last night"

"Oh really, a good one?"

"Oh yes…a very good one" Katniss said with a smile and looked up into Peeta's blue eyes, a sly smirk on her swollen lips.

"A sex dream?"

Katniss laughed and nodded her head in response. Then laid her head back on his chest, suddenly very tired.

"I don't think there has been a night where I haven't had one of those" Peeta responded, laughing.

"Peeta…" Katniss started, her eyes lids starting to droop

"Yeah?"

"I love you"

Peeta turned his head to Katniss, his eyes searching hers. A huge smile spread across his face. "Really?"

"Really."

He grabbed her face and kissed her. "God, I love you too"

* * *

Note: _Hey guys, sorry it took me so long to post this. I have been pretty busy with other things and worked on this when I could. Thank you all so much for your feedback. All criticism is welcomed! I understand that Gale was a bit ooc, and that upset a few of you. I hope this chapter was worth the wait, and let me know your thoughts. I am not sure if I am going to be able to continue this story. If you're on tumblr, feel free to follow me: .com :)_


End file.
